This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The project focuses on expanding the VCell platform beyond the monolithic, single environment, single site system under which we have made VCell available until now. This will be achieved by developing several different classes of VCell applications: (i) the "classic" web-based problem-solving environment, instances of which will continue to be hosted at UCHC for public use, but with the additional capability of being mirrored by other public sites or being packaged for deployment on local sites;(ii) a stand-alone version, that can be installed on single computers without the need for network functionality and commercial third-party software (but with optional additional modules);(iii) a collection of VCell-derived "tools" [unreadable]either dedicated modules or plug-ins (such as converters, solvers) or focused applications (such as virtual microscopy);and (iv) an enhanced web portal with direct access to the VCell database, coupled with a very lightweight "reader" application.